


ERROR!

by ishie



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishie/pseuds/ishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Sheldon prattles on about adhesive safety ducks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	ERROR!

**Author's Note:**

> For sheldon_penny's [Adhesive Duck (3x08) Drabblethon](http://community.livejournal.com/sheldon_penny/704299.html), quote #6 - "...Hello."
> 
> Man, I just don't even know.

While he prattles on about adhesive safety ducks and their whimsical nature (she is clearly in no mood to hear about the usefulness of rain protection vis-à-vis aquatic birds but the entire situation seems to have been recreated in its entirety from unguarded moments he cannot deal with while she is _naked_ and _wet_ and _helpless_ ; when taken all together it momentarily short-circuits at least four major functions of his thought processes), he begins to compose an entry for recording in his log later that night:

> Date: 2009-11-17  
>  Time: 6pm PST (approx.)  
>  Location: 191 N. Marengo Ave., Apartment 4-B
> 
> Previous conclusion regarding clairvoyance as "hokum" in need of re-examination (see [1992-08-24]())
> 
> Strike all previous objections wrt so-called a) "self-fulfilling prophecy" (see [1995-02-19]()) and b) "fantasies come to life" (see [2008-05-05](), cross-referenced under Wolowitz:unwanted sexual advice: [5-20](), [405-810]()).
> 
> Determine odds of present situation resulting from brain tumor-induced hallucination: ... ... ... **0**
> 
> Locate and destroy all physical and virtual notes wrt nocturnal and diurnal visions re: scenarios involving: [shower](), [helpless](), [bathroom](), [heroism](), [naked](), [wet](), [grateful](), [ducks](), [tattoos](), [breasts](), [buttocks](), [intercourse](), [Penny](), [Penny](), [Penny](), [Penny]() ... ERROR! Too many results. Consult index or search by keyword.
> 
> Locate & review notes on Dr. B. Hofstadter's psychology text re: the sublimation of sexual desire (see also [2009-11-08](); [2009-10-15 to 29](); [Antarctic field notes vol. 1-7,9](); [2009-06-]() ... ERROR! Too many results. Consult index or search by keyword.
> 
> Re-order rankings of females displaying: a) [pleasing secondary sex characteristics (breasts)](), b) [pleasing physical characteristics (legs)](), c) [ability to short-circuit 3+ major thought process functions](), d) [mating potential]()
> 
> QUERY: What scent was she using for her bath? Determine whether it came from a Saturnalia 2008 gift basket. Add to list of appropriate presents for future reference. ~~Purchase extra bottle for personal use.~~
> 
> QUERY: Identify body part currently in contact with skin of left hand (palm): soft round pluM((SC(9w09fs00---
> 
> ERROR! Sensory input has exceeded maximum allowable limits. **PROGRAM WILL NOW TERMINATE.**


End file.
